The Unwinds
by xDCagedVoiceDx
Summary: Just a fanfiction about some of my Unwind Characters. There may be some romance later one between the main character and Roland. Sorry for the long break but I'm back now!
1. The Recital

Chapter One

The fingers on her hands are long and willowy. Her skin is a European white with a buttercup pigment; the nails are cracked and chipped. Her hands are clean though. They are smooth but not as smooth as baby's. They have a hint of a dry roughness. Not a single mark on those hands. They look new.

She runs her quivering fingers over the keys on her flute. The silvery metal shows the echo of her hand. The other tugs at the hem of her skirt. As I glance at her hands I notice they are moving as if she was playing already. Now and then they glide over the keys of the flute.

I look back to the closed curtains and let my mind travel to the place we dreamed of running to. Hawaii. She said Hawaii, right now, is like a solar eclipse, you know it's there but you can't look at it except in pictures.

I look at my friend once more. "Prima? Are you scared they will unwind you?" I question.

She rips her attention from the curtains, and I notice her chewing her lip. She lets go of the hem of her skirt as if to look casual. "Who's getting unwound, Antigone?"

"Don't worry. They won't unwind you. You are going to nail this and you, Juliet, and I are going to run away. To Hawaii. Remember?" I say in hopes of easing her fears. We had always planned on running away to Hawaii ever since we were seven and saw a picture in a magazine. It's a beautiful place with so many places to hide. There were the dense forests with trees that have light green leaves as vibrant as the sun and shrubbery with dark greens and deep scarlet leaves that create a shield for all that hide with in. The vines reach out and grab unwanted visitors, keeping them away from the many secrets Hawaii may hide. The high cliffs create boundaries and sway most from exploration. The changing terrain would wear out even the most experienced hikers. It seemed perfect for unwinds kicking-AWOL.

She opens her mouth to reply but closes it as her name is called from the other side of the curtains. I sigh and return to my seat as she heads on stage. I watch from my seat as those slender fingers glide effortlessly across the keys. She falters a few times causing unnoticeable mistakes to the untrained ear. I see the panic rise in her eyes. I wish I could comfort her but she is too focused on the flute, recovering from her mistakes, and the adults in the back judging her every move. They decide whether she lives or gets unwound. Every move she makes has to be effective and planned if she wants to live. If not, she will live in what the adults call a divided state, most kids just think of it as death. Is it really? After all, ninety-nine percent of an unwound is used. Each portion of the unwind, from the blood to chunks of brain, gets used on someone who needs it. Each part is still alive. So, is it really death or living in a divided state? Whatever the answer, I don't want to find out.

Later, I once more go back stage, to congratulate her wonderful performance it's then that she lets out all her paranoia.

"They are going to unwind me. They are going to unwind me for sure. I messed up. It was horrible!" panicked Prima.

"Calm, Prima. They won't unwind you. That was fantastic. You'll be fine."

"No. I won't. I'm doomed. You know that you're being unwound. I won't know until the day of!"

"You'll be fine. Trust me. You won't be unwound. Now take a deep breath," I pause to let her take the air in, "Now let it out." She lets out the air as if something heavy was on her lungs.

"You're right, I was scared. I still am, but we will make it out no matter what right?" She gives me a pleading look.

"We will. Trust me," I smile reassuringly.

"Ok," she states with a miniscule smile. I watch as she turns and starts walking to her dorm.

I glance at her hands. They are still quivering.


	2. The Papers

Chapter Two

I walk around my home, or what is supposed to be home. It never has been. Home is where you are loved. Home is where you are wanted. Home is where you want to be. I don t want to be here, nor is my sister or I wanted, and we aren t loved. Our parents never wanted us. They never wanted kids at all. My father was gluttonous and like a sloth. My mother was envious and lustful. Both have plenty of wrath and pride. They were both greedy. My father was born rich and never wanted to share his money with snot nosed brats. My mother only married my father for his money and didn't want selfish, moronic, greedy children touching what was hers. It takes all I have not to tell them both to look in the mirror when they say things like that. They hated us and they were going to unwind us. They don't need to say it in front of us for me to know. Besides, I overheard them talking one night about it. They are sending us both to a Harvest Camp on the same day. If I knew when I would have ran away by now with Juliet and Prima. I just need to figure out when.

Searching in my father's study, I look for the unwind forms. Now that Juliet just turned thirteen they were going to unwind us. The forms have to be here. They would tell me when we were to be unwound. Somewhere in this study. I walk over to my father s desk. I let my fingers slide across the dark mahogany wood, the color of milk chocolate with swirls of dark chocolate. It has a light fruity smell. I can't place my mind on what fruit, but it was calming like lavender. I let my fingers glide over the smooth wood to the cold, golden, metallic handles. They were elegantly curved, the bases looked like flowers. I tug gently at the handles to see if they were locked. I smirk as the drawers slide out a bit, he forgot to lock them. I slowly pull a drawer out and flinch a bit as it squeaks like a mouse. Thankfully, I don't have to worry about my parents hearing, they are out at a party. I rifle though the drawer, looking for the paper work. Nope, not here. I go through the same process with each of the drawers.

Then, I find them. I pull them out and look them over. The pages are in pristine condition, not a bend or rip in sight. The words are lined up like soldiers, so clean cut and not a single one out of place. Each word dehumanizes the child getting unwound, to make it easier I guess. Even the word unwind is dehumanizing, it makes the child sound like just spare parts ready for the taking. Which camp would you like to send your unwind to? They are making it sound like summer camp for spare parts on cars. No part of your unwind will go to waste, every part will be used. How nice. It is completely pain free even though your unwind will be awake the whole time. We must remind you, this is not dying, merely living in a divided state. Great. We are awake the whole time. No one wants that. Heaven forbid we die in peace. The forms came in triplicates and the back yellow form was gone, sent in. They were really going to unwind us. Those monsters. How could they do that to their own flesh and blood? How could they do that to Juliet? She is so sweet and loving. All she ever does is try and earn their love. That s all either of us ever wanted, their love. I gave up years ago but Juliet keeps trying like a lone wolf fighting for survival. Juliet has never done anything wrong; she doesn t even speak without being spoken to. Why unwind her? And what about me? I know I can be bratty, and I do cause some trouble here and there like getting into fights at school, but the other kids started it. I started off like Juliet, too, doing anything to get their love. Each of us is half of each of them, we are part of them. So, how could they really do this? Why not just cut us out of the will? Or cut us off? There s no need to unwind us. Whatever. I saw it coming. I look for the date. We have two weeks, and then the escorts come. Thirteen days to make them regret choosing to unwind Juliet and me, make their final days with us hell. Then the night before, to run.


	3. The Parents

Chapter Three

The next day, I begin to make their lives hell. At breakfast, I sit across from my mother. Her blonde hair, so much like Juliet's, shines from the sunlight hitting it. Her nails are perfectly manicured, the tips are painted black while the rest of the nail is painted as red as blood. She wears a low cut, sleeveless, flamingo halter top that showed off plenty if cleavage. Her jeans look like they could be cutting off the circulation in her legs. Her silver stiletto heels click as she taps her foot against the ground. Each click echoes in my head, like an atomic blast. She sips her coffee and continues to read her book. She rolls her eyes at something she disagrees with in Twilight while muttering about what the characters have that she will get later. It's then that she notices my staring.

"What?" She asks irritated.

"Nothing, just wondering why you hate kids so much."

"Simple, they re greedy brats."

"Pot meet kettle, the kettle is black."

"Excuse me?!" She exclaims.

"Before you insult someone you should make sure your own hands are clean, Mother," saying mother with venom and sarcasm.

"What are you talking about?!" she shrieks with an icy glare.

"You're unwinding us!" I quickly shut my mouth, realizing as the shock, then anger, passes over my mother s face.

"And how would you know?" her face a mix of shock, anger, and accusation.

"Simple, for one I overheard you talking, you're not that quiet. Second, I found the forms."

"You were digging in you up father's study?!"

"Possibly.'"

"Exactly my point! You're all ungrateful runts! This is why you are going to get unwound! You can't be trusted!"

"And what about Juliet, huh?! She's a sweet, loving child!" I stop yelling as I notice her smirk.

"Simple. Your father has cancer. We wanted no part of you. So, we had another child to help prolong your father's life and get as close of a match as possible." What she says makes sense but the thought makes me want to puke. Juliet is just spare parts for them. "Besides, I've always been jealous of your father's eyes. Juliet has them. Perfect."

"You sick, twisted, bitch." So, I was a mistake and Juliet was simply for spare parts. Those sick, twisted beasts.

"Thank you." She states with a sickly, sweet smile, sarcasm oozing off her words.

I glare and walk right over and take the hot coffee from her hand and dump it on her head. I smirk as she shrieks and smash the cup on the floor, walking away as the cup goes to pieces as she was screaming at me about her hair and skin.

Later, I decide to piss of my father. My father is a formal man. He looks as of just stepped out of a men's fashion catalog. He always wears suits and ties, usually black as night. His hair is slicked back and the oil gave it a shine. I have his chocolate brown hair and pale green eyes. His eyes, though, are cold as ice and hard as steel. He carries his almond suitcase with him everywhere; in it is all the paper work for work. Forms, files, bills, everything he could need for work. He was soulless, in other words he was a lawyer. Everything he did, and what we had to do, was calculated and precise. Nothing he did was meaningless. He was a heartless machine. I decided I was going to play with fire.

"Hello, father", I greet him when he gets home.

"Antigone", he responds taking off his designer shoes and loosening the belt on round stomach. He sits his suitcase down where ever he pleases, too lazy to pick it up.

"So, how's cancer treating you?"I slightly smirk when he freezes for a split second.

"You re mother told you then?" he said composing himself.

"Yes, she also told me that you only had Juliet for spare parts. Like she s a car at the scrap heap", I say lacing my words with venom.

"So? Did she tell you it was her idea?" he glares at my tone.

"I don't care whose idea it was. Juliet is not a car. She is a human being and should be treated as such. Not like she's a junk yard car ready for you to take things from at any given moment."

"We gave birth to her. We chose what happens to her. The law gave us that choice. And as I just said, it was your mother's choice, not mine, to have you two unwound and to use Juliet to cure my cancer. To use her to prolong my life."

"The law should take that choice away from heartless monsters like you. She is your youngest daughter! Half of you! And so what if it was her idea!? You could have talked her out of it! You could have stood your ground but you didn't Don't you have balls to stand up for yourself!? Or are you a spineless jelly fish!?"

"Don't you dare call me spineless! I can stand my ground; your mother is just a dictator! So show some respect!"

"When you show us some and when you actually prove you aren't spineless."

"I don't have to. I am an adult. I can do as I please."

"I'm a human being, too. I have rights."

"Not in my house. Not when I need a lung. Not when the closest match I can get is right upstairs. Right in reach. I need her lungs."

"I thought you'd say that. And no, you don't need her lungs. You want her lungs. You could easily take lungs from another unwind that is not blood related to you. So, I took the liberty of taking all your suits and pouring bleach on them then lighting them on fire," I give him a sweet, innocent smile.

"You what!?" he panics and runs off to look at his cloths. I then take the time to take his suit case and light that on fire, too.


	4. The Plan

Chapter Four

Over the next few days, I rebel out as much as possible so Juliet looks like a sweet, harmless butterfly in comparison. They should have never chosen to unwind Juliet. From her dirty blond hair to her bright pale blue eyes, Juliet was picture perfect for innocence. She was naive and loving. She always had hope for our parents, hopes they'd change their minds and loves us, but it was never meant to be. They loved only themselves and money. Kids were just unwanted accidents in the plan. I feel bad for my sister, she's always so trusting and naive, she tries to see the good in all people and hope that they will never hurt her. If it weren't for me she'd be dead by now or getting unwound.

I let the days tick by, there's not much I can do. I rebel against my parents as much as possible and say good bye to the people I care about. I warn Prima that we are leaving and to pack her bags to be ready to run. In the final few days, I plan. I go over every detail. What time are we leaving? When do we meet up with Prima? Where do we meet up with Prima? How are we getting there? What path do we take? Where do we go from there? How do we get food and water? How do we get cloths? How do we disguise ourselves? Everything gets called into question. We leave at midnight when most people are asleep and meet up with Prima at 12: 30 at the underpass of the highway. We will walk there taking only the routes that are less traveled by. From there we make our way south, towards Hawaii. We will get food and water by either begging or taking leftover food at the mall, not the most appetizing option but hey, it's food as Prima states. As for clothes, we will think of something when in need. We will make up fake but believable stories to blend in. We will even dye our hair if necessary. We will survive. All there is to do now is run.


	5. The Escape

Chapter Five

I gave my sister, Juliet, a weeks' notice to when we would be leaving; that's when things started to change. Juliet began to act strange.

She distanced herself from me. She wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't go near me and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. Had I done something wrong? I wanted to figure it out but I had other, more important, things to figure out, like getting her out of the house safely. I couldn't let my baby sister get unwound. I couldn't lose her. If it wasn't for her I would have left long ago. I just couldn't leave her and she always begged to stay just one more day, just one more she would say, to try and change our parents' minds. She didn't see that it was futile. She couldn't give up hope. I almost felt sorry for her. Even by her age, I had given up on getting our parents' affection, but for some peculiar reason she just couldn't. It made me worry. I pushed all of that out of my mind, though, and focused on the task at hand.

As the day grew closer, I put the final pieces into place. Everything was ready to go. Everything seemed to be going right, except one thing. Actually, one person. Juliet. She was off and I still hadn't figured out why. She wasn't as happy as she usually was, she wouldn't smile as much, wouldn't talk to me much. She distanced herself from me. I couldn't imagine the bombshell she would drop on me the day of.

It was midnight, my parents were sound asleep. My dad sounded like an angry bear with his snoring, which means mom's ear plugs were in. Perfect. I sneaked to Juliet's room and gently shake her.

"Juliet, wake up. It's time to go," I whispered.

"Huh? Go where?" she yawned.

"We're leaving, come on get up."

"But I'm tired, I want to sleep," she protested.

"I'll carry you just get your stuff come on," I said as I got her up and moving. She was so tired she didn't really know what's going on, so I had to help her get ready and picked up her tiny, four foot six frame and carried her out. She slept most of the way to the place where we meet up with Prima. It was a small clearing in the woods just past a trail. Daisies were everywhere, closed up for the night. The fireflies twinkled in the air. I waited for her and smiled when I saw her run up.

"Hey Prima," I glanced around to see if anyone else was around.

"Hey," she caught her breath, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's move out," we began our trek to Hawaii. Everything was going smoothly, until morning hit.


	6. The Decision

Chapter Six

The sun rose hours ago and illuminated the pine forest around us. Pine needles coated the ground and the smell of the forest wafted up to meet me. It was mixed with the smell of gasoline and burnt rubber from the nearby highway. The birds tweeted as the pine needles crunched under our feet. Cars honked and screeched. By now they knew we were gone. They would have sent the cops to look for us. To hunt us down. To lead us to our death. If we moved fast enough, though, they would never catch us. We would be ok.

"Where are we?" Juliet questioned, finally awake.

"By the highway. We've made good time sleepy head," I told her.

"What? Why?" she seemed generally surprised, maybe a little angry even. I'm sure the confusion could be read across my face. Why would she be angry? Or surprised? She knew this was coming.

"Um, because we are trying not to be unwound?"

"Well, put me down! I don't want to go with you!"

"What? Why!?" my heart felt like it was squeezed by a boa constrictor.

"Because I _want_ to be unwound!" The world seemed to stop, I couldn't breathe. Did my sister really just say she wants to be unwound? She tried breaking out of my arms as I tightened my grip.

"Why in the world would you want that?" Prima probed. Her face showed just as much confusion as I felt.

"Because. I want mom and dad to love me," she responded. She struggled in my arms.

"What? That's crazy! Juliet, they will never love you!" I panicked. "They hate us!"

"I have to try, because that's all I want. Is their love. So, if being unwound is what it takes, then so be it." I never saw her so determined before. It terrified me that my baby sister wanted to be unwound for people that had shown her no love. I couldn't lose her.

"It will never work, Juliet. They won't suddenly start just because you decided to be unwound for them. Don't do this!" I tightened my grip possessively on Juliet. She stopped for a moment and stares me down.

"My mind is made up." Her face had a steel glare. It was so cold and angry. I had never been so hurt, but I wasn't giving up.

"So is mine. I'm not letting you do this." I tightened my grip as much as I could as she struggled in my arms. I couldn't let her go. I had to keep holding on. She'd understand in time her idea was foolish, that's what I told myself. I began to walk away with her securely in my arms.

"I'll make you. I'll give you no choice," Juliet said.

She let out a scream, one that would have drawn any search parties in the surrounding area directly to us. I covered her mouth as fast as I could and Prima and I took off as fast as we could. We heard shouts from somewhere in the distance. Dogs were barking like mad and Juliet was struggling as much as she could. When I wouldn't let go, she bit my hand hard enough to draw blood, forcing me to let go of her. She screamed again and the dogs came into sight. She took off for them and I went to pull her back to us but Prima pulled me with her as a cop grabbed Juliet, not giving me a chance to go get her. He began to pull her off as more came to chase us. I was being pulled so hard by Prima, I could barely keep up. I looked back and watched as my baby sister was carried away. I knew that was the last I would ever see of her.


	7. The Process

Chapter Seven

_Juliet_

The look of betrayal and hurt written on my sisters face still plays in my mind. I didn't mean to hurt her but this was something I had to do. I want to be unwound not start kicking-AWOL. I want to do something to make mom and dad happy, maybe then they will love me. I know my sister gave up long ago but Antigone just didn't understand that I never would. And what's so wrong with that? Nothing, is what. So, I'll gladly get unwound if that means, even if only for a moment, that they love me. I'll even volunteer to be unwound my first day there if I could. After all, it's not death anyways, it's living in a divided state. Plus, dad wants to have my lungs and mom wants my eyes, that means they will always have a piece of me with them and I will get to see their lives with them. It will be perfect. Absolutely, perfect. I'll be happy, they will be happy, so why can't Antigone just be happy that I'm happy? Isn't that what matters, that I get what I want in life like she wanted for me? So, I'll wait to be unwound.

I walk with the guards to the Chop Shop. I'm not afraid. I hold my head high. I'm not dying. I going to live in a divided states. Dad will have my lungs. Mom will have my eyes. I'll always be with them. I'll be fine. I let myself get strapped down to the table. As if I would run. I want this. I do. A nurse with smiling eyes walks over.

"You're taking this well for someone who ran," she stayed, "But don't worry, I'm here to help you though this."

"I'm not worried, I want this, I never wanted to run," I tell her.

"Then why did you?"

"My sister made me, I was asleep when she took me, I didn't know."

"I see." I wince as something goes through the right side of my neck, then the left.

"What was that? I thought this was suppose to be painless," I glance up at the nurse.

"That is the only pain you will feel today," she takes my hand. "You'll be awake the entire time but there will be no pain, isn't that amazing?" Her eyes smile down at me.

"Yeah, it is," I tell her. I watch as someone scrubs down my legs with a surgical scrub. "What are you doing now?"

"He's cleaning your legs while others have inserted catheters into your carotid artery and jugular vein. Your blood is being replaced with a synthetic oxygen-rich solution, while the real stuff is being sent right to the blood bank, so not a single drop will be wasted. This solution is also what allows you to feel no pain. It deadens your pain receptors," the nurse tells me.

"I see," I respond.

I glance over when the first set of surgeons walk in. All dressed in sunshine yellow, just like everyone else. Is that their way of trying to make people calm and happy? "Don't mind them, focus and talk to me," the nurse says, "talk to me about anything that comes to your mind."

"Have they found my sister?," I question.

"No, not yet," she tells me. Good, that means she's alive still. Keep going, Antigone. Get your freedom. I feel a tugging at my ankle and start to glance down. "Focus on me, it's nothing to worry about."

"Ok," I take a deep breath. Time seems to go by so slowly as I'm taken apart piece by piece. I dare not look and just focus on the nurse as she asks me questions.

"Why didn't you go with your sister?," she asks.

"Because I wanted to do this for my parents, so they can get what they want and so I will always be with them and others as well and live in a divided state with my parents and those who I've helped save."

"I see, that is very brave of you," she pats my hand.

"I guess," I let my mind flicker to all the times Antigone told me it was stupid to keep trying for our parents love. I let a sigh escape and watch as surgeons come and go. So many surgeons. So much time. Eventually, I watch as a surgeon cleans off the lower half of the table and then taking it away. I watch as florescent green liquid drips to the floor as they take away my stomach. I'd puke if I could. I'm afraid, but I stay strong as more time passes.

"We'll have to stop talking now but don't worry, I'll be right here," the nurse squeezes my hand.

"Ok," I let them take away my jaw and watch all that goes on around me. I blink when they ask me to, to let them know I'm still here. I'm still here. Eventually, I can no longer blink. The nurse reminds me she's still there but I hear her footsteps walk away from me. Liar. I can still hear, I can still feel.

"Splitting the corpus callosum," the surgeon says. But I'm still in here. I'm still here.

_"__You worthless brat! Get out of here!" My parents just tore me down. I run and cry in my room when my sister walks in._

_"__It's ok, Juliet. Their words are meaningless," Antigone soothes me._

_"__I know, but why do they have to be so mean?," I ask._

_"__I don't know," she sighs._

"Going to the left cerebral cortex." _My sister and I are playing tag in the yard. _

_"__Come on Juliet! You can run fast than that! Come get me!," Antigone taunts._

_"__I'm trying," I laugh._

_"__Try harder!," she laughs with me and keeps running. I try to keep up._

"Left temporal lobe." _I toddle around after my big sister, trying so hard to be just like her. I fall and cry as she comes to my aid. _

_"__There, there Juliet. Don't cry, it's alright," she helps me to my feet and kisses away the "boo-boo on my knee. "See, all better." She smiles._

_"__Goney!," I squeal. _

_"__Yeah, that's me," she pats my head and holds my hand as we walk._

"Getting the auditory nerves." Silence. _I turn my head in my crib and look at my sister holding onto the bars staring back at me. I cry because I'm hungry and she looks frightened and hides away as our parents come in._

_"__What now?," mother complains._

_"__The brat is probably hungry," my father rolls his eyes._

_"__Joy. I'll get the damn bottle," my mother walks away to make a bottle for me as my sister watches from her hiding place. _

Left frontal lobe. _Was I wrong to walk away from my sister?_ Left occipital lobe. _W-what was her name?_ Left parietal lobe. _What...what's my name?_ Right temporal. _But... But I'm sorry._ Right frontal. _So... So sorry._ Right occipital. _I'm..._ Right parietal. _Sorry... _Cerebellum. _Sorry... _Thalamus. _Sor..._ Hypothalamus. _S... _Hippocampus. _…..._ Medulla. _…..._


End file.
